1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved electronic control circuit, and more particularly, to an electronic control circuit which provides the functions of both a multi-position power switch and a sensor device within a single control switch for one-touch operation of a cooking apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Presently available electric space heaters, electric fans, and cooking apparatus for domestic use are generally provided with at least two control components. The first control component is a multi-position power switch to select a proper setting, e.g. off/high/medium/low. The second control component is a thermostat to de-energize the device when a predetermined, pre-set temperature value is achieved. Likewise currently available humidifiers are provided with a similar multi-position power switch and, rather than a thermostat, are provided with a humidistat to sense when a predetermined, pre-set humidity level is achieved.
A slow-cooker is a cooking apparatus that typically utilizes at least two control components. The first control component is typically a simple ON/OFF switch. The second control component is typically a multi-position switch to select an operating power to a heating element, e.g. high/low. Alternatively, the second control component is a timer in the form of a multi-position switch, e.g. 4 hours/6 hours/8 hours.
The present multi-position power switches, mechanical thermostats/humidistats and timers are expensive, unreliable, and mechanically complex. Additionally, these components constitute a major portion of the cost and complexity in making and using low cost heaters, fans, humidifiers, and cooking apparatus. Furthermore, the mechanics of these components tend to render them the most oft failed components in the device. More specifically, each component requires a control knob and individual wiring connections, which are labor intensive and points of potential failure.